


Moon & Stars

by future_fishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, This is just really gross and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: They're living together and cheesy and romantic and cliché and engaged.





	

“I can’t believe you forgot to mention you had a balcony.” Yuuri said, leaning on the railing.

Viktor hadn’t mentioned it, but he hadn’t forgotten. He knew Yuuri would like it and wanted to surprise him. And Yuuri _did_ like it — loved it, even — so much he dragged Viktor out on to the balcony to look at the stars with him once the sun went down.

“Wow, the sky is so clear tonight.” Yuuri sighed, “The stars are so beautiful.”

But Viktor wasn’t looking at the stars; he was far more interested in Yuuri. The way his hot breath condensed and swirled in the frigid air, the way he curled in on himself against the cold. Tips of his ears already turning pink, cheeks rosy, bouncing on his heels in a futile attempt to stay warm. And Yuuri was shivering. Viktor wrapped an arm around him.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri giggled and turned towards him, “You.”

“Hey,” Viktor laughed, “you stole my line!”

Yuuri smiled at him, and Viktor was the luckiest man alive, “It’s true though, you are.”

“You are too, zvyozdochka.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s nose.

Viktor was so lucky. Lucky, lucky, lucky to have Yuuri in his life: living together, waking up every morning together, cooking and cleaning and doing laundry together, going on dates or walking Makkachin or just doing nothing _together_. The rings on their fingers a promise that not right now but _soon_ they would be married and share the same last name, and Viktor could and would brag to every one he met about his beautiful amazing _husband._

Yuuri was so lucky. Fortunate, blessed, any and all other synonyms for the word, because he had Viktor in his life. Because now they shared an apartment and a bed and each other’s clothes and a _life_. They could go to bed and go straight to sleep without it feeling like a wasted opportunity for physical intimacy. They could make out in the living room or cook breakfast in their underwear or wax poetic about their love for each other for hours on end because they had a place they could call theirs. The matching rings on their fingers told anyone who saw them they had promised themselves to each other.

Viktor held Yuuri close, “I love you.”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him, “I love you more.”

“I love you most.” Viktor liked this game.

“I love you infinity.”

Viktor giggled, “I love you infinity plus one.”

“I love you…” Yuuri thought for a moment, “To the moon and back.”

Viktor brought his gloved hands to Yuuri’s icy cheeks. He would have reminded him that ‘to the moon and back’ was definitely less than ‘infinity plus one’, but it was so romantic he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Viktor watched the reflection of the sky in Yuuri’s beautiful dark eyes, “I love you more than there are stars in the sky.”

Yuuri pulled Viktor in closer, or as close as he could through all their layers of clothing, “I love you more than there are atoms in the universe.”

“Oh, that’s a good one.” Viktor laughed, “Uh… Oh! I love you more than can possibly be described within the confines of time and space.”

“Wow, okay, uh…” Yuuri thought, but came up with nothing, “Um… Fuck, I can’t think of one.”

“Ha,” Viktor bopped Yuuri’s nose, “I win!”

Yuuri pouted for a second, but fair was fair, “Alright, name your prize.”

“A kiss,” Viktor said, voice low and soft as he ran his gloved thumb over Yuuri's bottom lip, “from the most gorgeous person alive.”

“That might be hard.” Yuuri smiled, “How are you supposed to kiss yourself?”

Yuuri could be such a charmer when he wanted to be.

“I mean _you_ , you beautiful idiot.” Viktor laughed, “Now kiss me, lyubov moya.”

And Yuuri did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy), I might follow back.


End file.
